The present invention relates to databases. More particularly, and not by way of limitation, the present invention is directed to a system and method for mirroring a database to a large number of subscribers or clients.
In many networks, there are servers which provide database services to a wide range of subscribers or clients. Currently, when an update is conducted upon a database, a large amount of resources are needed within the server to provide updates to each subscriber. Additionally, when a subscriber is added to a network serviced by the server, additionally resources are required to update the database and distribute the information to all the subscribers. A system and method are needed which enable updates to be made to a server database while limiting the resources needed to provide the update to one or more subscribers.
It would be advantageous to have a system and method for updating a server database which allows the database to be updated while simultaneously updating the plurality of subscribers. In addition, it would be advantageous for subscribers to be added to the system without any disruption in the sessions already established between the server and the existing subscribers. The present invention provides such a system and method.